


Falling In Reverse [Reverse!GravityFalls]

by mothmans_barmitzvah



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Maybe a little more gore than necessary, Older Characters, Older Dipper Pines, Post-Gravity Falls, in-show crossover, more tags to come, older cast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmans_barmitzvah/pseuds/mothmans_barmitzvah
Summary: It's the end of the world. Literally.Bill Cipher has started and established Weirdmaggedon permanently in Gravity Falls and the world surrounding, and 3 years into the fray- Dipper Pines is the only one left. But when Dipper thinks all is lost, he finds a way into the place his great uncle told stories of- the multiverse. He lands somewhere all too familiar, yet eerily different- and wonders whether it is better here after all.[A continuation of YoyoString's story 'Welcome To Reverse Falls'][NO PINECEST]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoyoString](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoyoString/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Welcome to Reverse Falls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470081) by [YoyoString](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoyoString/pseuds/YoyoString). 



This was it.

It was all over.

Dipper stared down at his twin sister's mauled body as blood stained her pink sweater- the one with the shooting star on it. Little details like that had always come into focus when the big picture was too much to bear. Dipper forced himself to focus.

Mabel was dead.

Soos was dead too. He had done so much, helping the ones who couldn't help themselves; the sick, injured, needy. Dipper remembered Soos' desperate voice yelling at him to run as he was finally struck down. He saved so many, but it was all for nothing.

Wendy was dead. How? She had fought so hard, her eyes filled with terror and rage 'till the end. He remembered the small smile on her blood-spattered face, as he stared in horror at the industrial pipe stabbed into her stomach mercilessly. Her fading eyes had met Dipper's one last time as he screamed, watching her fall to the ground limp.

His Grunkles, Stan and Ford were dead. They died together, hands intertwined as they fell to the end. Twins to the end.  
Twins to the end.

Mabel and Dipper should have been twins to the end.  
Instead, Mabel took the hit. He couldn't do anything but watch from the ground Mabel had pushed him to, as her eyes- filled with certainty and terror -went blank.  
Now she lay before him, ripped to shreds by one of Bill's horrifying friends, and she was dead, dead, dead, bits of bone glinting in the demonic light against her bloody flesh, and Dipper didn't help her, he couldn't save her, it was his fault- there was nothing he could do to bring her back she was gone for good and it was all his fault-

A booming laugh shook the now-ruins of Gravity Falls and caused Dipper's tear-stained face to turn upwards. There directly before him, giant and bright, floated the demon responsible.  
"WELL HEY THERE PINETREE," Bill laughed down at Dipper, tauntingly using his nickname for the poor boy. He felt a stab in his heart at the implication. If only the Zodiac had worked, they wouldn't be in this mess. His family wouldn't be dead.  
He clenched his fists.

"YOU LOOK A LITTLE DOWN THERE, KID! CHEER UP! NOW IT'S JUST," Bill covered the distance between them in less than a millisecond, blinking in and out of existence in an exuberant display of power. His single eye glowed in the harsh yellow light, almost blinding and staring directly into Dipper's own dark eyes, squinted against both the light and the debris in the air.  
"YOU AND ME."

Dipper made no move to respond. There was nothing to say. He was right. After three long years of running, and fighting, and hiding and trying desperately to survive and find some way to defeat the very demon floating in front of him- he was the last one left.  
He had watched almost every single one of his friends die, and for what? What could he do? Demand that Bill brings his friends back? Try and make a deal? No matter what he did, without his friends and family, he'd still end up dead. Dipper couldn't do this alone and he knew it. So he sat. Legs tucked underneath him, scraps of bloody fabric from his sister's mutilated corpse in front of him clenched in his fists, and tear tracks staining his face, he sat, and he closed his eyes.

"C'MON, PINETREE!" Dipper's lids snapped open against his will, and he was forced to stare into Bill's single, blinding eye.  
"STOP BEING SO BORING! WHERE'S THAT BITING WIT, THAT SHARP INTELLIGENCE? I'D HAVE THOUGHT YOU'D BE TRYING TO GET RID OF ME BY NOW."  
Dipper looked back down towards his sister as he felt the hold on him dissipate.  
"OH, PINETREE."

Without warning, Dipper felt himself being lifted from the ground and slammed violently back into it. He was sure he heard something crack. Scrambling lightly, he tried to get up but found himself being lifted once again, and staring back at Bill's equilateral face.  
"Let- go.." His face scrunched in pain, but his will to survive was gone. There was nothing left to survive for. He didn't even struggle against the invisible hand holding him.  
"Y'KNOW P.T, I THOUGHT YOU'D BE THE MOST FUN TO LEAVE ALIVE," Bill sighed, half closing his eye in mock boredom, "CONSIDERING HOW MANY TIMES YOU'VE ALMOST OUTSMARTED ME..."

He dropped his charade of boredom, staring directly into Dipper's emotionally exhausted, yet terrified eyes, paralyzing the boy with his gaze.  
"BUT I GUESS I WAS WRONG. YOU'RE BORING PINETREE. BORING TOYS DON'T LAST." He shook the defeated boy, Wendy's tattered deer-trapper hat falling to the scorched ground. A sharp pain shot through Dipper's abdomen at the sudden movement.  
"Argh-"  
"DO SOMETHING PINETREE!"

Something violent snapped inside Dipper as the demon's multi-textured voice boomed around him. The Pines twin glanced down at his sister one last time.  
With a sudden burst of adrenaline and pure anger, Dipper drew back his head and smashed it into Bill's eye, promptly covering his hair in a black, thick, inky substance. He shuddered at the feeling of the eye squishing under his head.  
Bill, on the other hand, let out a fantastic, and furious roar, dropping the kid and holding his eye with both small, black hands.  
"YOU LITTLE SHIT-" He hissed, his hue shifting from yellow to orange as an aura grew around him, radiating power.  
Dipper coughed as he hit the ground, thankful for the lack of spiky objects sticking out of it. Bill didn't seem to notice, so he crawled away to the side of the little clearing in the midst of the wreckage and curled up against a fallen metal beam.

He could still see Mabel from here.  
"Oh, Mabel..." He gritted his teeth in an effort to hold back a sob. She would have known how to beat Bill. She would've found a way out. If only they'd had more time.  
Mabel was his hope, and now that was gone. She never gave up 'till the very end.  
"If only I died and you survived."

Bill finally recovered from his fit and realized that the teenager was gone. He growled in anger, fury radiating off of him in waves.  
"PINETREE~ COME OUT AND PLAY~"  
Dipper curled in on himself, holding back a sob, as the demon mumbled to himself.  
"IF THAT KID KNEW WHAT I'LL DO WHEN I CATCH HIM..."

Dipper shuddered at that thought, and the rest spiraled from there; his future- or lack thereof- coming clearer into view. Thoughts and heart racing, he almost didn't notice Bill's rampage a few feet away from where he was hiding until a black, swirling pit of darkness opened up in the ground an inch away from where he was curled up.  
Biting back a yell of surprise and terror, he fell backward and startled shuffling back as the hole grew bigger and bigger- then blinked out completely.  
_What the hell was that?_

  
"AHA!" Bill's multidimensional voice brought his attention directly up, where the demon glared down with a triumphant look in his singular eye. "FOUND YOU, PINETREE~"  
Dipper just managed to process the danger he was in again before another swirling void appeared directly underneath him, and he fell into the portal, only to reappear in the middle of the 'clearing' again.  
Bill was playing with him.

His mind raced as he tried to breathe, the ground having knocked the air out of him. He desperately tried to think of ways to just survive for now- he would figure out an escape later, but eventually, the boy fought his way to his feet and started stumbling as fast as he could in the opposite direction to Bill.  
"NOT SO FAST KID!" Another swirling black portal appeared in front of him, stopping Dipper in his tracks. He turned to see more voids appearing to his left and right, and then, it was just darkness. He spotted a few stars in the dark as he fell faster and faster, the blur of a glowing triangle and echoing laughter that just repeated forever and forever and foreverfor _everforeverforever-_

Until a blue glint caught his eye. Of course! Like Grunkle Ford had told him, within every portal is a sliver of the multiverse, it bleeds into everything! If Dipper could just-  
Would a nanosecond be enough?  
It would have to be, this was his last chance.  
It was all he had left.

"HEY KID, YOU LOOK A LITTLE DIZZY! HAHA! LET ME HELP Y-"  
Dipper never found out what horrific thing Bill was planning to do to him, because at that moment- or whatever concept of time was appropriate right then- the remaining Pines jumped. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew his skin burned, and his insides froze as the multiverse consumed him.  
He drifted, watching through the rift, leaving Bill Cipher behind, screaming and lunging after the teen in complete and utter rage.

Leaving behind Gravity Falls - destroyed, in pieces, dead and without any survivors, but Gravity Falls nonetheless.

Leaving behind all certainty; certainty that he would die, certainty of his unhappy fate, certainty of where he was- where he called home.

And he drifted. He didn't know how long, he didn't know where to, all he knew was that he was drifting.  
He could only pray he landed somewhere safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into our new dimension, and a quick check in with our dearest Pinetree. :)

Gideon slid the trailer door closed as quietly as possible, a small click resonating around the clearing. He froze, listening for movement from inside, but all he could hear was birds- he watched the sunrise for a moment, then made a break for it.

The trees and branches smacked him as he raced down the familiar dirt path to the Lost and Found Shack, a bright smile on his face.  
Gideon ran for a solid five minutes before reaching the shack, and almost tripping on the steps. He said a quick hello to their cat Chunky who sat on the porch chair, before raising a hand to knock on the door, completely and utterly out of breath.  
Before he could knock, the door swung open and a bright ball of neon almost knocked him to the floor.

"GIDEON!" She cried, engulfing him in a hug.  
       "Haha! Hey Paz." He grinned and pulled her off, holding her shoulders to keep her from diving into another hug.  
Gideon couldn't help noticing that Pacifica had changed over the school term. She was still good old, 80s loving, neon enthusiast Paz, but she had grown.  
Her long blonde hair was now short, cropped at the back and longer around her chin. Choppy bangs fell in front of her eyes, almost as if she'd tried to cut them herself and they'd actually turned out half decent; which Gideon quickly realized was probably true.

She was a lot leaner since last winter too; her toned arms shown off by the bright yellow skin tight top she was wearing- under a fluffy white body warmer.  
The thing that stood out most to Gideon was how much taller she was. Gideon had barely grown an inch, but Paz was almost half a foot taller than him now!

"Wow, you look great, Paz! You stuck to swimmin' then?" Pacifica nodded, the movement seemingly bouncing her entire body as her heels left the ground.  
       "Thanks, short stack!" She ruffled his hair as he pouted slightly. "Yeah, turns out I'm real good at it!" She giggled and grabbed Gideon's arms that were still holding her shoulders, suddenly yanking him inside.

Gideon entered the staff entrance of the shack to see Priscilla and Preston sat at the breakfast table, Preston looked up from his newspaper and smiled warmly.  
       "Great to see you, Gideon! Pacifica's been looking forward to this all week!"  
       "Daaad-!" Gideon chuckled as Pacifica groaned. Priscilla placed her book down on the counter and turned towards the pair, running her hand over Chunky's back who'd come in to see what all the commotion was about.  
       "I agree." She turned to the boy, sending him a small smile. "Good to see you, Gideon. Will you be staying here this winter?"  
Gideon shuddered as he thought what his Dad might do if he stayed the whole season with the Southeasts again.  
       "No, that's okay Dr. Arder, I think my Dad wants me home this time." He sent a weak smile to the woman, attempting to assure her that he didn't mind. Really, though! He didn't! It was just convincing her that was the hard bit.

She smiled back, obviously not convinced, but she let it slide.  
       "Well you know you can change your mind at any time, dear."  
Pacifica's mom had threatened to call the police on more than one occasion when it came to Bud Pines, but Gideon had always somehow managed to talk her out of it. Besides, Gideon didn't see the point in trying to find a solution if it's only going to make the problem worse.  
Pacifica seemed troubled, but kept a smile on her face and grabbed Gideon's hand to lead him upstairs.

Preston returned to his newspaper as the two raced upstairs, smiling at the rushed apology sent his way by the smaller of the two. Chunky howled as they soared past, jumping almost three feet in the air.  
"Ah, young love."   
Dr. Arder sighed at her husband, a fond smile on her face as she placed her coffee mug in the sink.  
"Again, he's gay, dear."  
Mr. Southeast paused, looking up from his newspaper before smiling and declaring,  
"Oh, neat."

***

Dipper sighed in frustration as he scrubbed his head in vain.

He had managed to get the gunk out of his hair, but it looked to have dyed his hair black. He resorted to just combing his hands through it and letting it dry, hoping it would come out easier later. If all else failed he could just cut it out.

  
Waking up in the middle of a spooky forest, at night, in the middle of winter wasn't the best experience Dipper could have asked for, but after scoping for a while and finding he was satisfied with the lack of demons here, he was more than ready to cry with relief.  
And he did.  
Twice.

A couple of breakdowns later, Dipper found himself wandering towards the bubbling of a stream in hopes of some drinkable water. The water wasn't drinkable, but even Dipper, a fifteen-year-old pubescent male, could admit that he stunk.

A quick wash and berry snack later- he had never been more thankful for Ford's unnecessary (now necessary) survival classes -he was fully clothed again, and watching the sunrise.  
His eyes dropped to watch his feet dangling in the stream, grimacing at how much blood there was in the now pinkish water- not all of it his. He thought about the hat he had lost in his final confrontation with Bill, and quickly swiped a tear from his eye, sending a quick nod to the sky for Wendy. He knew it didn't mean much, but it helped.

His musings were interrupted by the hasty sound of light footsteps fast approaching. He quickly dove behind a tree, just as a blue and white blur sped past panting.  
Peeking around the trunk, Dipper could see it was a kid. Around his age maybe younger, white hair- that's all he could catch before the boy disappeared around a distant pine, and Dipper made a split-second decision to follow him. Snatching his shoes up he dashed off after the figure,

  
His heart lept into his throat and his stomach churned as he stared at the building standing- not destroyed- and in better shape than ever in front of him.  
It was the Mystery Shack- It was home!  
He took one step forward before he realized something was off.

The Shack was there, but it was different. The roof sign read 'LOST N' FOUND SHACK', and the sign that usually read 'Gift Shop' now read 'Item Drop Off'.  
Dipper skirted the clearing in which the shack stood, noticing more and more details that were off, misspelled (or rather, spelled correctly), or just plain wrong.  
By the time he made his way back to the front, he figured that it was a charity shop of some kind. A drop off point implied that people could just hand over stuff they didn't want, and the shack would sell it.   
It was a noble cause; a nice thing to do, and probably a reasonably good business practice.

Dipper was immediately put on edge.  
 _'Grunkle Stan would never set up shop like this.. come to think of it, Ford probably wouldn't either. So who's in the Shack?'_  
He suddenly wished he'd paid more attention when the door had opened.

***

"Oh, my. Did you feel that, dear brother?"

"Unfortunately, yes. It seems we have a visitor."

The Gleeful Twins were taking the day off before opening night when they felt it. A huge surge in interdimensional energy. Something that can only be caused by something roughly human-sized by their estimation, slipping through- or punching through- into their dimension.  
The twins shared a sly smile. Usually, the only things _this_ fun were caused by the twins themselves. They could tell this was going to be interesting but agreed not to tell Stanford, and to wait until the morning to investigate. After all, it won't be long before they have this entire sleepy town in their grasp.

Curtains up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for today, I've still got some kinks to work out in the plot of the next chapter before posting it, but let's just say that if all goes according to plan, we might be seeing double soon. ;)
> 
> -mothman <3

**Author's Note:**

> This is where I'll continue from. ;)  
> Honestly, I'm so thrilled to be able to do this; I got a buttload of inspiration from just a short snippet, and I'm so excited to put pen to paper (figuratively) and be able to share it!  
> All credit for the first chapter and summary goes to YoyoStrings, I just adjusted the pacing a little in a couple places and added some here and here for continuity- Yoyostrings is a great writer, and y'all should go check them out! <3 Loveya  
> -mothman <3


End file.
